Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to chord mapping to arpeggios, and more particularly, to a multiple chord and arpeggio triggering MIDI mapping system, a multiple chord and arpeggio triggering MIDI mapping process, and a two-phase multiple chord and arpeggio triggering MIDI mapping process.
Current music production software technology provides Arpeggiator solutions on a one dimensional level. There are currently no solutions that provide artists with the ability to program and play different/multiple arpeggios of selected chords.
Current solutions do not allow for musicians to alter between arpeggios of a single chord, thus limiting their creative potential.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to allow users to easily program and play different/multiple arpeggios of selected chords either immediately or at any later time.